


lost and found (and lost again)

by tyrseward



Series: She-Ra (2018) Fics [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 The Portal, F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrseward/pseuds/tyrseward
Summary: This had been perfect, yes, but even this is lost to him, now.





	lost and found (and lost again)

“Angie,” he breathes as his memories flood back. Her wingbeats grow fainter as she flies further and further away from the castle, from him. “Angella, wait! I’m not -” 

He doesn’t get the chance to finish, doesn’t get the chance to reach out and tell her what he wants her to know more than anything. 

The world around him dissolves from existence, crumbling at his feet. He glances down at his clenched fists. Through them, he can see his feet, as well as the ground beneath. He is out of time. 

He spares one more glance at the sky, seeking out Angella despite knowing it is useless. His mind wanders back to battles lost and prison cells and longing for nothing more than to see his family again. This had been perfect, yes, but even this is lost to him, now. 

“Find our daughter,” he whispers, as the last traces of his existence fades from the world. “And I will find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: I'm gonna focus more on my original stories!  
me, the instant I finished watching season three: if someone hasn't written s3 fics yet, I will do it myself
> 
> aka I haven't been able to stop thinking about this season it was so good but god it hurt. also??? how to tag/write a summary for a fic without spoiling things?? I was overthinking it way too much lmao.


End file.
